Forget Me Not
by Ziloves
Summary: Everything seemed to be alright with the new kid in town but there's only so many times you could hide behind a strained smile. He spends so much to make things better, but when the unthinkable happens who'll be there to comfort Roxas? Rokushi, Namixas.


_AN: Hey! My first fanfic ever! Big thanks to Valeno159 for beta-ing my story! knvknksdnksdn Super nervous, hahaha, Anyway I'm Zi, Enjoy the first chapter okay? _

* * *

**Forget Me Not**

She brushed her dark hair out of her face as she looked around in her dimly lit room for her keys and phone. She blindly grasped over her desk, knocking over various knickknacks before finally feeling cold metal ridges against her fingers. Good, at least she found something! Too bad it wasn't her phone. She could open the curtains to illuminate her room, but that would have been too bright for her eyes. Like always, this girl preferred the more complicated way. She continued to waste her time by blindly searching for her phone until an obnoxious repetitive sound sounded off in the room accompanied by a persistent vibration coming from her front pocket. Of course, her phone was there. She pulled out her phone and clicked it on. The alarm she set the night before had rung. It was time for her to leave with everything she needed. Grabbing her messenger and slinging it over her shoulder, the girl darted out of her room, and out of her house.

She ran two blocks just in time for the bus to arrive. She climbed on the bus after throwing her fare into the machine and walked to the farthest available seat and sat down. The girl opened her bag and fished out a slip of paper that had been folded several times over. Her blue eyes scanned over the paper as she read over her new classes. Sighing, the girl re-folded the paper and slipped it back into her bag as she looked out the window. She saw houses and buildings flying past her. And as the bus slowed down, the girl stared at the passing people. Her eyes lingered on kids around her age and she couldn't help but wonder if any of those kids would be her new classmates.

She frowned and fought back her tears. The girl would have to start over again. She had to find a way to make friends again, to do it all over again. There was something really fucked up about transferring schools in the middle of the year.

* * *

A messy haired blond slumped against a tiled wall as he sat down on a bench. His blue eyes washed over a portion of the student body as they stood, sat, talked and ate. Their voices laced together as they shouted over one another in tandem, competing to be heard. All their voices melted into buzzing. The blonde licked his lips and seemed to come alive once he spotted a familiar face he had been looking for.

"Hey Roxas!" A boy with spiked back red hair called out. "You're looking out of it." He commented as he sat across from Roxas.

Roxas placed his elbows on the cafeteria table and he promptly dug his face into his hands. "Yeah," he responded monotonously. "Haven't been sleeping well."

"That's no surprise," The red head chuckled. He looked away from Roxas and brought his gaze to the front of the cafeteria. "Hey man, I'm starving, let's get some lunch."

"Ugh, not now Axel. Don't you see how long that line is?"

"I do, but they're serving mozzarella sticks and you know how much I love those."

"So? Why can't you just wait?" Roxas groaned.

"Because there won't be any left!" Axel stood and grinned, "C'mon lazy ass, let's go."

Roxas looked up at Axel's towering figure and sighed as he saw his best friend walk away and towards the line. If they lost their table, Roxas was going to kill him. He stood up and followed Axel, smirking.

They both waited in line for around seven minutes. The school's population was reasonably sized. It had a total of six floors and as many students to accommodate for those six floors. Twilight Town High School was a big school. And with so many students, it was nearly difficult to really know everyone. And if you did, then shit, were you popular!

Soon enough, the duo were on their way to their table with foam trays in their hands. Although their table was not empty, there was plenty of room for the two boys. As he passed by, Roxas looked down at the shorter figure; it took him nearly a minute to realize the person sitting at the end of the table was a girl, with incredibly short black hair. She sat by herself and looked down at a paper in her hand. As Roxas continued to examine her, he noticed that the girl was undoubtedly frowning.

He was about to take a bite of his crumby mozzarella stick when a sharp pain shooting up his leg from his shin brought the poor boy to his senses. His mozzarella stick fell to the floor.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Roxas demanded from Axel as he leaned down to rub his shin as best as he could, even though why he bothered doing that was beyond him since the pain was not soothed by any degree at all.

"Thought it was the best way to get your attention," Axel responded cheekily.

Roxas quickly reached across the table to grab a hand full of Axel's mozzarella sticks. Axel's grinned fell open as he went to slap away Roxas' hands. Unfortunately for Axel though, Roxas threw his mozzarella sticks right at his face.

Axel flinched from the onslaught and proceeded to rub his eyes as the sound of laughter emanated from Roxas. "You ass!" Axel called out, "That fucking poked me in the eye!"

Roxas laughed even harder, throwing his head back. His laughter quickly ceased as he saw his friend grumble as he tried to dust the crumbs off his shirt. Or Axel could actually have been grumbling over the loss of his mozzarella sticks. Roxas grinned and lifted up his own tray and dumped the remainder of his mozzarella sticks into Axel's tray. "Here, have mine." He offered as an apology.

Axel grinned at the gesture and jumped right into the meal. He stuffed a stick into his mouth and said to Roxas, " 'ah, jew feta ghimmeh ah mufherra ficks!"

Roxas grinned and rolled his eyes away from Axel and looked at the short haired girl at the end of the table. She was watching Axel with a small smile on her face. Her eyes darted over to Roxas and she quickly looked away, a tinge of pink graced her cheeks.

Glad to know he had amused someone, Roxas smiled wider.

A few minutes after Axel had finished his mozzarella sticks and after they shared a few laughs the two left the cafeteria and walked down a nearby staircase.

"So what do you think?" Axel asked Roxas.

"About what?"

Axel rolled his eyes and scratched at his forehead with his eyes closed, "About the show! What else? Do you want to go or not?" He repeated brashly.

"Oh!" Roxas blinked, "Yeah! Of course I wanna go! How much are the tickets?" He inquired as they hurried down the steps.

Axel shook his head and grinned, "Don't worry about it, I got it covered."

"Hook ups?"

"Mhm."

"Awesome." Roxas smiled, "I haven't been to a show in forever!"

Axel laughed, "Try not to get messed up at the mosh pit"

"I got kicked in the face last time."

"I know! I'm still sorry about that!"

Roxas' eyes widened and his mouth fell open, yet he found it hard to keep from grinning, "That was you?"

Axel smiled apologetically and ruffled the back of his hair, "Yeah…Sorry about that Roxas."

"You ass," Roxas replied incredulously, lightly punching Axel's bicep.

The halls had slowly begun to fill as the rest of the students in the cafeteria where let out. They all walked, some rushed, and some took their time to their classes. As the school bell rung, Axel and Roxas came to a stop outside of a partially filled class room.

"So I'll see you after school, right?" Roxas asked as he leaned against the wall.

Axel nodded, "I'll be a little late, Mr. Downes said he wanted a word with me."

"Alright, so I'll see you at the usual place."

"Yeah, see ya man." Axel gave a two fingered wave as he walked away which Roxas returned before walking into his class.

Three more agonizing periods and school would be over. Three more agonizing periods and Roxas would be free to do whatever he wanted.

Two periods had come and gone and Roxas was in his last class. He sat in a desk that was pushed against the window and he was looking determinedly out the window. In the beginning of the school year, Mr. Terrene would demand that Roxas paid attention to his class, but after a drawn out losing battle, Mr. Terrene had given up on him. Although, every now and then, Mr. Terrene would call on Roxas in hopes that he was paying attention to class. Usually, the results would vary.

Roxas straightened up in his seat and looked away from the window. The door had just opened and a short girl with short black hair quickly walked up to the tall and muscular Mr. Terrene. She handed him a slip and whispered a few words to him. Mr. Terrene slowly nodded and looked up to scan over empty seats. His gaze settled on an empty seat on Roxas' left. Like most of the teachers in Twilight Town High School, Mr. Terrene saw it pointless to bring unnecessary attention to a new student.

"Sit right over there, Louis seems to be absent today, So sit there for now." He quietly told the somber looking girl. "One moment," he said as the girl turned to leave, "Fill this out and give it to me at the end of class. What was your name again?"

"Um, it's Xion Aether", she responded before walking over to her seat.

Although, Roxas was too far away to hear their conversation, he watched the girl. Funny, he could almost swear he's seen her before. His breath hitched as he saw her approach, she was looking downward, but as she lifted her face, Roxas quickly looked out the window. He didn't want to look like some creep staring at her as she came up to him. Xion sat down at the desk next to him, taking her book and a pencil out and hung her messenger over the back of her seat. She looked over to her right to see Roxas staring at her.

_Crap_, Roxas thought_, she caught me staring!_ His only resort was to smile, which he did, very awkwardly. Thankfully, Xion returned the awkward smile and looked away from him. Roxas gulped and slumped in his seat. Once again he brought his attention the scenery outside his widow. Weird, she looked… sad. Turning his head back to her he could clearly see it, the frown on her face.

He pursed his lips and looked to the front the class; Mr. Terrene was sending handouts back towards them.

"I want you to work in pairs of two to solve these problems, shouldn't be incredibly hard to do." Mr. Terrene drawled.

Roxas sighed and accepted his assignment sheet; it was time to turn to this mystery child work. Great… "Hey, um, I'm Roxas." He greeted lamely.

Xion looked up at him, her big blue eyes boring into his, "Oh, hey, I'm Xion."

"So, you're new right? To the school?" Roxas flinched inwardly, god this was too awkward for him.

"I'm new to the entire town." Xion replied morosely.

"Ah, that sucks, well, I hope you enjoy Twilight Town. It's not too bad here."

"I guess," Xion gave a wan smile.

They sat in silence for a while as they worked. Occasionally speaking to each other about a question they had. Xion was the next to break the ice, "You know, for a guy who spent his time looking outside the window, you're doing pretty okay on this sheet."

Roxas looked up and smirked, "Were you watching me?"

"No!" Xion responded quickly, an unmistakable blush covered her cheeks." No, I mean it's hard not to notice you know?" Roxas chuckled at Xion, her eyes narrowed a bit.

"I was joking!" He said, earning him a glare from Xion. Her face reddened more as she pouted cutely. "Aw, I'm sorry. You could punch my arm if you'd like." He said.

Xion briefly looked away, and as if not able to resist his offer, she settled on her version of a punch; She flicked his hand.

"That's it?" Roxas asked, as he rubbed his hand.

Xion nodded, "Pretty much yeah. I don't really know you so…" She shrugged.

"Oh, so I would've gotten punched if you did?" Xion nodded, "Great," Roxas laughed.

"I hope you two have done your work well!" A voice startled the two. Roxas and Xion looked up to see Mr. Terrene looming over them.

"I hope it's good." Roxas responded carefully.

"I hope for your sake that it is." Mr, Terene responded ominously and promptly collected their paper.

Once he was out of ear shot, Xion turned to Roxas. "Is he always like that?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh that's nice."

Roxas nodded. He looked at the clock at the front of the class. "Awesome, there's only ten minutes left to class!" He exclaimed as he stretched his arms and back. He opened his eyes and noticed Xion smiling at him. "Is this your last class?" He asked.

Xion blinked and nodded, "Yeah? Isn't it the last period in general?"

Roxas grinned, "For some people. Some people get out late, others get out early."

"Oh, doesn't that make it easy to cut?"

"Yup!" Roxas grinned even wider.

"Cool." Xion giggled. Roxas chuckled with her. _This chick's pretty cute when she smiles._

The shrill sound of ringing resonated throughout the entire school building, the current period had just ended and for some it marked the end of the school day, while for other's it was the start of a new period. Xion got up, picked up her bag and waved bye to Roxas as she walked over to the front of the desk where Mr. Terrene was.

Roxas carelessly stuffed his notebook into his bag and buttoned up his jacket he reached the front of the class just as Xion bid goodbye to Mr. Terrene.

"Oh, hey." Xion re-greeted as she bumped into Roxas. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Roxas responded as they walked out of the class room.

"Going home?"

"Not yet, gonna hangout for a while." Roxas smirked.

"Oh!" Xion chuckled awkwardly for assuming Roxas would go straight home.

"Do you wanna come?" Roxas offered as they walked down the main staircase.

"Hang out with you?" Xion hesitated, "I actually have something do after school. I'm sorry." She quickly said.

"Oh. Don't worry about it! It's not like I'm gonna be eternally mad at you!" he teased.

"Oh that would be tragic." Xion responded.

They laughed as they both exited the school. Although it the wind was harsh and cold, Roxas was relieved to be outside. He took a deep breath of air and exhaled contentedly.

Xion laughed, "Must be real happy huh?" She grinned as Roxas nodded enthusiastically. "Uhm, which way are you walking?"

"Walking up." Roxas responded, somewhat pleased to see Xion following him.

"Nice, I am too. I live somewhere down east." Xion said.

"Somewhere?" Roxas smirked; Xion understood what he was insinuating.

"Shut up! I just moved here!"

"I didn't say anything though." Roxas instigated.

"Yeah, well, I knew what you were thinking! That I should know the names of the streets and stuff!"

"If you want, I can give you a tour around town another day?" He teased.

"Oh shush! I'll learn on my own!" Xion responded confidently, though once she thought about it, a tour would be nice.

"Alright Girly, whatever you say!" Roxas held up his hands in defeat. They stopped at a corner while cars drove by. Xion looked down the block and turned back to Roxas. "I turn here, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked hesitantly again.

Roxas nodded, "Same place, same time?"

"Well yeah! It's class!" Xion said as Roxas laughed.

"See ya Xion."

"Heh, see ya Roxas."

The two parted ways as Roxas headed to the usual hangout spot while Xion headed home. On his way there, Roxas couldn't help but think about Xion, her blue eyes and her short black hair. She was real cute, that girl, though Roxas wondered why he had caught her frowning. That frown did not suit Xion at all. Roxas recalled what she told him, Xion was new to the town! She had just moved here, of course she would be sad. All her friends left behind. That's what she must have been frowning about at the cafeteria.

"The cafeteria!" Roxas said aloud as he slapped his hand to his forehead, "That's why she looked familiar; she was sitting at the table! Roxas you dumbass!"

* * *

_AN/ hahahaha, wasn't that a lame chapter? Sorry about that, this story is gunna start really slowly. I have to try to build things up slowly, but trust me, it'll get way better than this! I just hope this hasn't bored anyone to sleep. ^_^; So please leave a review! I won't upload the next chapter until I get enough reviews. xD hahaha cruel I know, but reviews would motivate me to update and write chapters so seriously, let me know if you liked or hated this or if you think it's dumb or interesting. Till next time!_

_P.S. Rating for this story will change later on!_


End file.
